Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a mask assembly for thin film deposition.
Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus having a thin-film transistor may be included in mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet personal computers, laptop computers, digital cameras, and portable information terminals, and electronic devices, such as desktop computers, televisions, and outdoor sign boards.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic emissive layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. A thin film such as the organic emissive layer may be formed using a deposition method. A deposition device includes a mask assembly for forming the thin film.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.